


Something for the weather

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	Something for the weather

Cassian Andor was thinking about Bodhi Rook again. Bodhi was a passionate Pilot with deep, soulful eyes.

Cassian walked over to his door, cracking it open and reflected on his dark surroundings. He had always loved the cold of Echo Base. It was a place that reminded him of his home, Fest.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the a lithe figure of Bodhi Rook coming down the hall.

Cassian gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a tired, distant, hardened Rebel with dark eyes. His friends saw him as a gruff, unapproachable Rebel. But even the great Cassian Andor had feelings and he was not prepared for what Bodhi had in store today.

The snow flurried outside the base like running tauntaun. 

As Cassian stepped outside and Bodhi came closer, he could see the bright twinkle in his eye.

Bodhi gazed at Cassian longingly. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want to kiss you."

Cassian looked down and blushed. "Bodhi, I-I love you, too," he replied.

They looked at each other with hopeful feelings before they met each other's lips.

Cassian brushed his fingers along Bodhi's pretty neck, humming into the kiss. When they parted, Bodhi looked relieved, his emotions blooming like a flower.

Then Cassian invited Bodhi inside his room for a nice cup of tea.

THE END


End file.
